His Scarf
by Kotahsouras
Summary: Russia's smirk peeled open very suddenly into a terrible grin, and you backed up several steps to give him some room. However, he closed the space without hesitation, every muscle tense, every emotion visible in his eyes- all of them, livid. "Please." You whisper, but he just smirks, and closes the space inbetween you. RussiaXReader story, rewritten and uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Light streamed in from the classroom window, sending square patterns onto the tile floor just in front of your desk. You scribble numbers onto the test that had been placed before you by your teacher about ten minutes earlier. You bite your own lip, then chew on it slightly, before releasing.

Tick-tock... The clock's chimes where making your nerves worse as you glared down at the last question of the paper.

After studying so rigorously, day and night then day over to make sure that you missed nothing on this test, you found a question you could not answer.

Tick-tock...

The question read:

If Logx (1 / 8) = - 3 / 2, then x is equal to

A. - 4  
B. 4  
C. 1 / 4  
D. 10

It seemed like an easy question, you KNEW that you had known how to solve the problem before, but it must have slipped your mind. What rotten luck.

Maybe it was...B. Yes, that must be it! You go to circle answer B, but you falter. No,that doesn't add up. You sigh, and re-work the problem in your head. Then, you get it suddenly in a burst of inspiration. The answer is obviously C! How could you not have known it!

You reach in to circle the answer, when the door creaks open and cold air from the outside hallway blasts in. You look up with big eyes, curious as to who would just stroll into the classroom this late in the school day during a major test.

In the doorway stood a tall boy, clutching a scarf to his neck with thickly gloved hands against the harsh winter temperature outside. You scan him over quickly, and he shakes snowflakes from a head full of soft looking, thick silvery beige locks. The teacher looked up from her desk, then made an "Ah" noise and stood. You notice the boy is rather handsome, with a well build, almost intimidating structure and a prominate nose.

"Attention class!" The shrill voice of the teacher made you jump, even though you expected it. She continued to the shocked class of teenagers."This is our temporary student,Russia, from Gakuen Academy."

You shrugged and looked back down at your paper, well aware that everyone else was fascinated by the new guy. Why should you worry about the new student? You had a test to finish, and an important one at that.

You tried to become re-emerced in your paper, but the teachers shrill voice piping up again to continue pulled you back out. You glared unseeingly at the words on the paper as she droned. "He is going to be here for exactly one week on a project to study other schools around the area. I expect you all to treat him with a good old Monroe High welcome! Okay?"

Finally, you look up with an irritated and twitchy eye. The teacher seem honored, as if the student was some god whom had touched her life with a little bit of sparkle to make it less dull.

As your eyes wondered away from her to the student, you sigh. She knew for a fact everyone would swarm him just after class. You had grown up in a small town, where no-one was serious about school but you. They where perfectly content in this little patch of bumpkin. Not you. You where going to go somewhere, to be somebody.

Then your breath hitched in your throat, because you notice that he is looking right at you. You stare into his eyes, his brilliantly violet eyes that where almost burning with intensity, and hold his stare. However, as you stare into his face you notice that he seemed... eerily happy. Not realisticly happy. It reminded you of someone who was wearing a overly exagerated mask, over a hideous face. Something dark. You noticed a ringing in your ears, and popped them to try and rid of it. Finally, you rip your eyes away from his.

You blink and recover with your head down, panting against some kind of horrid uneasiness.

"You will sit..." The teacher was now looking over a piece of paper. "Right... there. At the back of the class, next to the seat by the window."

You look up once more to shoot her a cold glare. She was kidding... You sat in the seat next to the one by the window in the back of the class. The teacher glanced at you briefly, then waved her hand at you. "Will you move dear, to the other seat?"

Outraged, you huff loudly then grab your paper, sliding it over. Then, you reach under your table and snatch your binder, standing from your seat to rigidly switch to the other side of the two person table. You let your binder fall to the ground loudly, then you plop back into your seat and snatch your pencil back up.

Russia had begun to walk to the back of the class, smiling sweetly and wishing everyone a good morning as he made his way to where you sat. You ignore him, rigid and angry that you had lost your seat to some new kid without so much as a question as to if it was okay with you.

You had no jacket on, and there was a crack in the window you sat next to. A frigid winter breeze whistled in through the crack, and you shiver and shoot a nasty look to Russia's coat. He would have been much more comfortable next to the window.

He sets his books down cheerfully, then turns to you. You refuse to look at him. "I am sorry about your seat. But, it is very cold next to that window, da? I do not want to be cold. Where I live is very cold, and it is nice to be warm for once."

You shrug, and feel him stiffen. What, was he not used to not being special for once? Well, he can kiss your a-

"It is not polite to ignore people you know." You turn slowly to him... something about his tone made you shiver. When you finally turn to him completely, his features are composed into a slight frown. You wonder, that if he was irritated and still managed to keep his happy smile earlier, then how angry must he be to actually frown? And why was he so angry?

"I don't need people, and they don't need me. Look, I appreciate that you are trying to be friendly, but I'm trying to take this test, so-"

You look back at the test and scan the paper, before realizing you forgot the answer. Damn. Then, you angrily guess D and leave it at that.

Raising you hand, the teacher takes the test and you put your head down on the desk to give yourself a rest. However, you hear the heels of the teacher stop in place then turn around and return to your desk. "Oh, dear, will you show Russia around the school during the week he is here? You are the highest ranked student in the class- It will do him well to have a honest, hard working student as his guide."

Your heart sinks, but you nod curtly into the desk top. She walked back up to her desk at the front of the room, and you sigh heavily.

At the moment, you ignored the cold weather and frowned into your arms. But you still have to ask. "Ivan..." Your voice shows your miserable attitude clearly. "Where do you want to go first?"

You hear him give a innocent, childish giggle. "Ufu~ You're cute. I want to go..." He paused, then you could just picture his stupid little smile appearing over his face. "I would like to have a tour around the school area, da?"

"Sure..." You dully sigh, then close your eyes and will yourself to ignore him until class ended.

_**((Very old fanfiction- but it was deleted, so I'm re-uploading it for you guys.))**_


	2. Chapter 2

As you expected, just after the last bell wrang everybody swarmed Russia. Luckily, you where able to squeeze through the crowd, and wait for him at the doorway. You watch as he smiles happily to them and shakes several hands. However, he suddenly looks up from the crowd, still shaking someones hand and speaking to them, to stare at you.

You blink and feel shivers down your spine, blood running cold, then you look at the tile of the classroom. You continue to look there for another five minutes of introductions.

Then, you hear Russia's dosile voice. "I am very sorry everyone, but I need to do something, da?"

Immediatly, they all dispersed like they where in a daze, completely captured in his aura. What was he, some kind of god or something? He was just from some hoity-toity high school where only countries could go. It was ridiculous.

Russia almost skipped to you, and you frown at him. He just cheerfully walks out the door. "Lets go!"

"Alright, what exactly do you want to do first?" You turn to Russia with raised eyebrows. "There's the Monroe Statue Fountain on the other side of campus, then there's the dorms. What dorm are you staying in? Do you know?"

He blinked, then shook his head. "Hm? No, I don't know."

"Then we need to stop by the Attendants Office so she can tell you. That'll be our first stop, okay?" However, your tone pretty much spelled out 'I wish I was at home doing anything but staying out with this jerk.'

Russia must have picked up on this, because when you turned up to him he was staring down at you again, with that eerie smile. You quickly look away, and try to hurriedly get where other people where so that you weren't alone with him.

"Aren't you cold?" His voice seemed to have changed, and you now notice by the true innocent curiosity that he earlier tone was rather dark.

You look at the gooseflesh that had risen on your arms and neck. "Some people like the cold, you know."

"...Like the cold?" He seemed as if some amazing revelation had just touched him.

You just sigh irritatedly. "Yes, it's a crazy thing. Not that you would know, wearing all that winter stuff."

He frowned at this, and you could feel in the air that he for a fact thought that you didn't know a damn thing you where talking about. You didn't even need to look at him to feel it.

"You hate the cold, don't you?"

The aura around him dissapeared, fell flat for a moment, and when it returned it was not close to as strong. "...I hate the cold."

"You said earlier something about your home bieng cold-"

"In Moscow, the average temperature in July is 20 degrees celcius. It is very cold, hardly any vegetation survives." When you looked at him, he was looking at the sky.

"Does the snow ever melt?"

"No."

You felt bad for even bringing the stupid subject up at this point. "Come on, we're here."

He follows you to the door,and just before you step in his hand reaches out to stop you. You look up with raised eyebrows, then he steps inside and tilts his head. "I go in first; I am the guest, da?"

Yep, you definitely hate him again. Screw that guilt you felt for asking about some silly snow.

You take extra measure to slam the door behind yourself, making the womans picture at the front desk rattle. She looked up disdaintfully, however, then saw Russia and gazed at him with a mixture of amazement and awe. You sigh and roll your eyes at her.

Russia walks to the desk cheerfully, and the woman happily asks with dreamy eyes, "What can I do you for?" Then she realized what she had said, blushed, then fixed herself. "What can I do for you?"

You grunt irritably as Russia replies, "I was wondering what my dorm room was? I'm the exchange student-"

"Oh, of course!" The woman gasped, then went to typing on her computer. She was smiling at first, but then over time her smile faded. Russia blinked and tilted his ehad as she timidly muttered, "I am sorry... it seems as though all of the dorms are full." Her eyes searched the screen again, and then she gasped. "Oh, all but one~"

You stand rigid against the wall. 'God, please no. Are you laughing at me up there, God? Huh?'

That was because you knew that only one dorm had an extra bed.

Your dorm.

"There is a dorm open..." Her eyes snap up to you, and you could see distaste in them. What a witch. "Dear, it seems to be your dorm."

You look at Russia, who was looking at you, then back to the Attandant, then to Russia, then to the ceiling. "... Go figure."

Russia made a strange noise and you looked up to see him staring placidly back at you. Then you sigh heavily and add, "Come on, lets finish the tour of the school."

He nodded, and followed you out silently.

~~~

"Here, this way!" After a tour of the school that seemed to drag on forever, Russia has his stuff carried by willing students (Mostly female) into your dorm room. The girls filed in with three heavy looking suitcases, set them down on the bed, then rushed back outside to tell Russia the dead had been done.

You plop down on the bed on your back, groaning loudly. Moments later Russia arrived and had to stoop down to fit under the door. Quickly, you sit up and shoot him an icy look. He doesn't notice, or pretends he doesn't, as he looks around your dorm.

You loved your dorm, because youd din't have to SHARE it. It was clean, and homey looking, and warm. Candles where lit all the time and the room was filled with the scent of inhaled deeply, then smiled. "I like your room. it is very homey, da?"

You just nod and shrug. "It's not very nice- Especially compared to your schools dorms. Mine just has one room, and one closet. I'll have to make room somehow, with all fo those clothes you freakin' brought."

"Clothes?" he walks to one of his suitcases and pops open the latch, lifting the lid. Inside, where ltierally twenty bottles of vodka.

"There is NO WAY those are allowed in school." You snap, frowning at the bottles. "Are you a drunky?"

He blinked, then frowned. "But I need vodka..."

"Definatly a drunky."

He scowls, and suddenly the air around you turns freezing. "You're very rude, da? I don't think I've liked the way you have treated me all day."

You ignore him, and turn to the window. The air only turns colder.

He continues, voice so friendly it was... eerie. "You've been standoffish all day. Where I live, everyone is very polite to me." There was a pause, and when he spoke again, his voice was just in your left ear, sweet as could be. "If you knew what was good for you, you would be nice to me, da?"

You growl. This jerk had been pushing your buttons all day, and finally you whip around and give him a hard shove to the chest, making him stumble backwards. "Look, I have NO IDEA just exactly WHO you think you are, but I DON'T LIKE IT. I don't like that the people slobber all over you, how they kiss the ground you walk on just because you're a 'nation' or whatever. I HATE the way you think you're BETTER than me. I HATE how you act so cutesy, even though anyone with any sense could TELL you're just a freakin' jerk!"

After your rant, you stand with fists clenched, gooseflesh from the temperature in the room raising on your arms. Russia stands there, shocked, and you can tell that no-one had ever stood up to him like that. Slowly, the shock passed and was replaced by a truly scary one.

His eyes where blazing molevelantly, and his usual eerie smile was now a horrid scowl. You involuntary back up and sit back on your bed, scooting to the wall. it was as if his glare was forcing you backwards. You want to run immediatly. Screw this; a new student wasn't worth being murdered.

Slowly, as if he was forcing it back down his throat, Russia turned his face back into a smile. "Good night, sleep well, da?"

You watch with huge eyes as he reaches into another suitcase, which only has one set of pajamas, then goes to the closet. Moments later he changes and comes back out of it.

Something about his anger, the lingering cold from his rage, the fire in his eyes... it was terrifying. As he lays down in the bed, and pulls the cover over his shoulders to face the wall, you still sit, petrified.

Maybe he truly is scary...

Maybe you should be much, much more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia watched the girls face as she slept, sunlight from outside hitting her eyelashes and sending shadows down her cheeks.

After a long night the sun had risen outside, and Russia was surprised by how warm it looked. At Gakuen, he kept heavy drapes over his windows and left the difficult task of waking him up to Lithuania. At his home, the sun was overly bright, with a harsh white gleam that hit the snow and blinded you.

However, here in this little room the sun seemed golden and gentle as it slowly crept under the campus and lit up all of the frostbitten trees with a warm touch. Instead of a harsh white gleam, the snow was covered in startling little golden specs.

Russia very much liked it here.

However, as his gaze wandered back to the sleeping girl he was not sure what to feel.

Not only was the girl rude, standoffish, sarcastic, and smart mouthed... She was not thrilled he was here. He liked the way that everyone swarmed him at this school, and talked to him with a mixture of awe and jealousy. He loved the way that at a simple word they would all gladly join him.

Everyone but the helpless looking girl who was breathing softly under a mound of covers on the other side of the room.

He frowned, and at that moment made a decision that he promised himself he would keep.

That girl, you, would one day become one with Mother Russia.

~~~

When you got around to waking up, Russia was sitting criss-crossed on the floor watching television. You had an incredibly small, black and white TV that had poor sound quality and a fuzzy picture, yet Russia seemed fully absorbed in a re-run of Beauty and The Beast.

As you stir, then sit up in bed, you immediately feel that you slept in. Slowly, you turn to the alarm clock and gasp.

It read 10:45.

The alarm had been set for 6:00 A.M., because your classes started at 7:00 A.M!

"R-Russia... did you turn off my alarm clock?"

"Da."

Bewildered, your jaw drops. "Why on EARTH would you-"

"You're classes were cancelled. It snowed last night, and outside is too snowy for the teachers to arrive in their cars." He blinked at you and you sigh and relief.

"That scared the crap outta me." You admit, ad slide out of bed. You shiver as a cold breeze glides through the open window. Again, you look to Russia. "The window?"

"You said you liked the cold."

"...Fair enough."" You sigh, and then inspect the television, where a walking candelabrum is smooth talking a French feather duster. "Why are you watching that thing?"

"Everything that it has showed has been interesting so far, da?"

You pause slightly, and then timidly approach where Russia is sitting on the floor, his rage last night not forgotten. "Don't you watch TV at Gakuen, or your home?"

"Maybe the other nations do... I'm always... busy... with my Sisters and Friends."

You know what he means by 'busy' immediately. "Yeah, I have to keep my little brother and the other dorm dwellers in line too." You expected a reaction, but he is oddly still, starring at the television.

"Well, see you later." You stand and begin to walk to your wardrobe to grab some clothes.

"Where are you going?" He seems immediately curious, and you sigh.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, then go down to the lounge to eat breakfast."

"I will go too." He confirms without you really inviting him, yet you still nod irritably and close the bathroom door behind yourself, locking it behind yourself for good measure.

~~~

Twenty minutes later you are wearing a heavy fur coat, with your hair neatly put into a bun. Russia followed closely behind you, and you keep casting nervous glances in his direction.

"Russia, does it bother you that everyone hoards around you?" You ask, frowning.

He folds his hands behind his back. "No, not at all. It makes me feel like part of the gang." there was a pause. "Besides, I hide a dark secret that no-one will guess because of my sweet face."

You blink up at him, astonished. "...What?"

"A dark secret... and when I look at all of their pathetic faces, it makes my blood boil thinking of how I will twist them." He smiled down at you more, and you find yourself backing away from him.

"Again... pardon?"

He blinked, and then shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

You're jaw drops. "Russia, you just said that you would twist their faces-"

"Why would you say something mean about me? You want me gone, da?"

You can't believe what's happening. What was this guy, a walking horror film?

You immediately push the thought aside and pretend it didn't happen. Then you smile back to him, nervous, yet determined to protect your friends. "Nothing, I don't want you gone... But try and hurt me or anyone here... and I will PERSONALLY make sure you pay."

He just saluted her. "Da!"

You turn, pretend like he was completely normal for your own sanity, and then jump down the last step to the lounge.

Immediately you step away from Russia, not a moment too soon. A whole group of girls nearly attack him, circling around him and asking him question after question.

'...And when I look at all of their pathetic faces, my blood boils thinking of how I will twist them...'

His words ring fresh in your ears, and you watch him smile sweetly to those girls and chat with them animatedly.

Those poor things...

"Hey." Someone taps your shoulder and you turn to see one of your classmates with a school phone. "It's for Russia."

You quickly take it. "I can take care of it, thank you."

Pressing the phone to your ear, you greet, "Hello?"

A voice on the other end mutters, "Y-You are Russia."

"I'm his roommate."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then finally the voice spoke again. "...Did he injure you? All law suits go straight to me, my name is Lithuania-"

"Wait, what? No, h-he hasn't injured me..." You feel your stomach twist.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lithuania seems grateful beyond relief. "Look, Russia will only be there for ONE week. Just don't anger him, or- Well, what is he doing right now?"

"Well, talking to a bunch of girls. However, earlier, I do recall him saying something about twisting faces?"

"...Has he actually twisted any faces?"

You're stomach is only getting more uneasy. "You say that like he will..."

"I am very sorry-" Two more voices are urgently saying things like 'You've said too much!' on the other end. Lithuania whimpered, and then quickly added, "If you HAVE ANY problems, PLEASE call this number. Alright?"

"A-Alright, but-"

"Alright, bye now!"

Then Lithuania hung up, leaving you frozen in place with a beeping receiver. Slowly, you turn back to Russia, and he is looking at you with intense eyes. Several of the girls are following his eyes, and you can see jealousy on their faces.

Hastily you find yourself rushing away from where Russia was trapped by his fan base and slamming the phone back on the receiver.

Then, you slowly return to Russia, who is still looking at you as you walk back in. You give him a shaky look, and a strange kind of understanding gleamed in his eyes.

He knew whoever it was that had called, Lithuania was his name...

And he knew that you were badly shaken.

And he wanted to talk to you as soon as possible about it.

You push past the ring of girls, then clear your throat and talk up to the nation loud enough for all of them to hear. "Russia, c-can I speak with you?"

He nodded, and then pardoned himself from the growling girls.

"Come on, Russia... Do you want some hot chocolate?"

He nods, and you bring him over to the empty hot chocolate room, prepared for anything he can throw at you.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly you close the door behind yourself and face Russia. The freezer room, where you had guided Russia was chilly and complimented the foreboding mood.

"So, who called?" Russia's hands where folded behind his back, and he was smiling serenely.

"A boy named Lithuania… And two others." You refuse to meet his violet gaze, yet feel it boring into you.

"The Baltics called?" Russia was still smiling. Something about that pet name made a question pop into your head.

You blurt it before thinking, "Servants."

Russia scowls for a brief moment. "They just work at my house, da?"

There was silence as you weigh his words. 'They just work at my house…'

"Does he have a choice?"

Russia looked away at this, causing you to pry further. "Russia, did you hear me? It's polite to answer questions, right?"

"…Da."

"So then…?" You look at him quizzically, and something passes over his face that you had never seen before.

Caution.

"Did you know, that when I was a small country life was very hard. I often had to give up food for my sisters so they could survive. I was under Tartar's rule, then…" Russia was stepping towards you, and you instinctively felt like you should get out of there.

"You are lucky, da? That you never had to kill to protect your loved ones?"

"Kill….?" You timidly begin to back away towards the door, and he slid forwards.

You stumble back, and he leaps after you. Loosing your balance, he is not less than an inch from catching you, and you have no way to escape.

You suck in a gulp of air, and then square your chest, fists balling. "Stop it!" His face is passive, and it's like your words hadn't even been uttered. You take your last step to the door, and he lunges.

Yet as you loose your balance and plummet backwards, a hand winds around, touching your back and the nape of your neck.

Your eyes open to find that they are looking right into his.

Then you feel guilty as hell, because you realize that he is not trying to hurt you. He was just stopping your ass from falling over and busting itself.

"That was close, da?" He smiled at you, nose nearly touching your own. However, you push him away and stand shakily.

"T-T-Thank you…" He steps back several steps as you talk, smiling innocently as ever.

For some reason, you had a harder time than before thinking that that smile was complacent.

"No problem. It was easy, da? Considering how fragile you are." He then turns and strides to the door, taking the handle and flinging it open.

To your irritation, several girls who had been watching through the window eves-dropping fell onto the floor at his feet. You glare at them, and they splutter madly upon realization they were caught.

Russia tilted his head at them, and they scrambled to their feet. "It is rude to eves-drop, da?"

They all began to mumble apologies, tripping over words like fools under his gaze.

You brush past Russia and almost knock a girl over elbowing her. "Again… thanks, Russia…"

You quickly escape the lounge, where guys were staring at Russia with strange, jealous glares and girls where whispering about you to each other.

It wasn't until you had reached your dorm and locked it tight did you realize that Russia had cleverly escaped your questioning with nothing more than a bit of good flattery, and a threatening step forwards.

You curse loudly under your breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed, and you tried to distance yourself from Russia as much as possible. However, it was as if he had been implanted into your brain. You could not get rid of the feeling he was always watching you, always there.

It became hard to sleep or eat. One day, you went to class and the girl that sat in front of you turned around. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You look awful."

Russia had turned around and looked at you with confused eyes.

On Thursday, the teacher was gone and the substitute fell asleep within five minutes of class. You stared at the wall as loud students crowded around Russia, talking cheerily to him and flirting with him. You could feel him look sideways at you every few moments, but you continued to stare at the wall until class is over. You swore, Russia's desk had more tourists than the ACTUAL Russia.

On Friday, you woke up from a nightmare drenched in sweat, screaming like you where being beaten to death. However, you could not remember the dream and threatened to bludgeon Russia if he got to close.

Russia went to get the people who had the dorm next door, and the nice girl by the name of Kimberly calmed you after awhile. She was a sweet girl, with long black hair and soft almond eyes. Many boys crushed on her, and she had the dream of working as a Secretary for a country when she was older. You too shared that aspiration, but you had no idea what country you wanted to work for.

You neglected to speak to Russia after that, and when he spoke directly to you, you just nodded and answered with a simple yes or no.

Friday night Kimberly stayed with you, and Russia was very quiet all evening, until he finally lay down and faced the wall. You could not tell if he went to sleep, or simply lay there.

Saturday arrived, and you woke up with a tight knot in your chest that you could not explain.

Today was the day that Russia left.

Kimberly smiled at you as you shook her awake. "Kim- Wake up!" You urge, frowning.

Kimberly yawned delicately and moved several strands of black hair from her forehead. "My, is it morning already?"

You nod, and then stand slowly. Russia is still a heap under a single sheet, and this makes you feel slightly more comfortable. At least he isn't watching you…

"Kim, can we go to the lounge? It's a big day." You sigh the words easily, and it surprises you how they slip off of your tongue.

It seems so easy, so simple to think that today will be the day that Russia leaves your high school, and you might not have to ever see him again. Maybe when you're older you will work for a Nation that had no association with Russia at all.

Later that day, you and Kimberly arrived back at your dorm fully showered and clothed and bellies full of donuts from the lounge to find your dorm empty, any trace of Russia gone.  
Kimberly frowned at the place. "… He must have left."

You blink, and for some reason a tight knot of guilt rises in your throat. "Oh…"

And with a heavy heart your gaze scraped over the room once more.

Russia was gone.

Oh…

_**/Five years later/**_

"Happy freakin' birthday to you! Happy freakin' birthday to you! Happy freakin' birthday to my super awesome Secretaryyy! Happyyyyyy Birthday to you!"

You smile and suck in a huge gulp of air, before blowing out the birthday candles.

Everyone around you clapped, gathered in a circle around your kitchen counter. You had just come back from your office to find America sitting on your kitchen counter, then all the sudden at least five other nations plus your best girl pal jumped out and scared the crap outta you.

America ended his song, and then threw out his arms. "So? How do you like your surprise party?"

"Oh my gosh, I-I-I-"Your smiling so wide, and you're afraid you might even cry a little. "Thank you, all of you!"

After five years, you had indeed achieved your dream of working for a nation, and as soon as you met America on the streets and dropped all of your groceries, which he helped gather, you knew whom you were going to work for. As soon as you had been hired, you and America became steadfast best friends.

America and you went to the movies on a daily basis, ate lunch together, and you where the far best secretary he had ever had.

People speculated that you where indeed a couple, and you knew that you WISHED that where true. However, America was just about the most clueless person ever when it came to noticing you attempts at flattery and such.

You counted everyone who had showed up at your party, and smiled. They were all nations you had met through work, and the ones you got along with at that. Japan, Italy, Germany, Ukraine, Sealand, England, and Austria had attended. Then, at Japan's side, was the ever so lovely Kimberly. She had only gotten prettier over the ears, hair now always shiny and soft and her skin a glowing ivory.

England came up first, smiling pleasantly. However, you knew that the presence of America and Sealand where bothering him. You whisper to him, "Don't worry, I have a scone for you in the oven. Enjoy~"

England's eyes lit up. "Ah, you know me so well. Happy birthday!" Then he scurried off to the kitchen.

Next to approach you was Italy, and he nearly ran you over trying to give you a hug. You laugh loudly, and hug him back as Germany approaches. "Mister Italy, how have you been?"

Italy was bouncing in joy. "Ve~ I've been great. Say, will you open my present first?"

You nod, and he accepts this. "Look, Germany even came!"

Germany nods to you, and you know this was the mutual sign of respect you both shared. "Mister Germany, the beer is up the stairs, the first left door. It's a wine room, but the beer is in the far back." Germany does not smile, but jumps and nods thankfully before rushing to retrieve it, Italy in tow.

"Good afternoon." You turn to find Kimberly and Japan smiling at you. They where your favorites, other than America himself, always so nice and kind.

"Kimberly!" You give her a huge hug, and then hold it for a moment, before bowing in respect to Japan. "Mister Japan, it is a pleasure."

It is obvious that Japan does not get such a traditional, respectful welcome often and he bows right back. "You will probably like the present from my nation; Kimberly-sama spent a long time searching for it."

Austria is standing in a corner, and you approach him lightly. "Hey, can you play me something on the piano?"

He seems flattered that you asked him to play. "Oh, of course!" Then takes off to your dining room, where an all white piano is waiting.

As they leave, someone jumps onto your back from behind and you huff at the impact. Sealand's voice comes from just behind our ear. "Hey, hey, hey! Did I scare you? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Another voice came from behind you as well. "Hey, don't jump on people, you little git!"

You smile and hoist Sealand off of your back, before turning to him. "Mister Sealand, I asked for Marble Slab cake just for you." You wink at him.

At the same time, Sealand and England both gasp. "Mister?!"

"Well, yes. MISTER Sealand is one of the bravest countries I've ever met." You wink at the boy again, then turn and search for America, leaving England and Sealand to talk that over.

America seems to be looking for you as well, and is hungrily eyeing the cake. "Yo, my favorite sidekick!"

You give him a fist bump, relaxing slightly. "I can't believe you threw me a party!"

"What was I supposed to do, let you come home alone?"

"Well, usually that's what I do…" You huff slightly. "Last year you forgot and Kimberly was busy."

He frowned and looked down, miserable for a second before perking up. "Ah, don't worry about that! Once you eat some cake, you'll feel better!"

You giggle, because it was him who had indeed felt bad, but don't say anything. "Here, want to open presents?"

He does a fist-pump. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

You pull a chair from the kitchen table and stand on it, before calling out. "Everyone, gather at the kitchen table so we can open some presents!"

As promised, you opened Italy's present first. He had given you a painting of you, and you gasped at how detailed it was. "Italy, it's so nice!"

He beamed. "You like it!"

As you rip open Germany's present, you furrow your brows. Inside the box is a small pistol, but you have the feeling it shoots incredibly well.

"It is incredibly easy to hide in belts, pockets, or boots. I figured you would need it if you keep visiting strange nations." Germany explains, and you jump down and give him a hug. He blinks, stunned, and then with experience you load the pistol, taking aim on the wall. However, you do not dare fire into your newly painted walls. So, you slip the gun into your boots.

Next was England. The present was wrapped in shimmery purple paper, and you tore it open carefully. Inside, there was a copy of 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe', a brand new copy of 'Beauty and the Beast', and then a rather used looking copy of the original 'Frankenstein'.

"Oh-hon-hon!" Everyone looks up to see France laughing loudly, pointing to the books. "Those presents are close to useless!"

England growled and leapt to France, trying to strangle him. "What do you know about present's you frog eating pansy?! What did you bring?!"

Japan was looking around curiously. "Where did he come from?"

France, though his face was turning blue, threw you a small box wrapped in a deep red paper.

Hesitantly, and terrified of what might be inside, you rip off the paper and open the box just enough to peek inside. Then you slam it shut and flush deeply, face turning scarlet.

Everyone looked at you curiously, and France smiled mischievously.

Italy jumped up and down. "What's inside?"

You don't answer, but instead glower down at France. "I would not now, will not later and never will put that on for you!"

Looking disappointed, France frowned and England let go of him. Then, France winked at you and slid from the room.

You throw the box from him into the fireplace, then smile as if it never happened and pick up another present. This one is small and covered in blue wrapping paper that glinted in different shades of purple when the light touched it. You are sure it is from Sealand, and open the tiny box with care. Inside is a smaller felt box, and when you lift the lid you gasp. "Oh my gosh…"

America blinked and craned his neck, and then he paled at the sight of the present Sealand had given you. "Dude…"

You reach into the little box and pull out a string of shining pearls, complete with a silver latch to fasten it to your neck.

Everyone then turned on Sealand. "Hey, why are you trying to out present us?!"

You roll your eyes. "Oh, hush! Mister Sealand?" You bend down on one knee, and Sealand fastened it around your neck for you. You give him a huge hug and whisper thank you before jumping back up on the chair.

All that was left was Ukraine, Japan, and Austria. You look around and frown, not seeing Ukraine anywhere. "Where's Ukraine?"

America blinked. "She said something about needing to rush home."

You sigh and open her present anyways to find what looked like a scarf she had knitted herself. It was dark blue, and you happily slipped it over your neck and wrapped it several times. You needed to defiantly thank her later.

You reach down and grab Austria's present. "Austria!" You call, and the piano stops. He steps into the room and nods encouragingly. You inspect the present, and then carefully unfold the paper instead of tearing it, so he could use it again. He grins at this. Inside was a small folder, full of sheets of music. It was true; the way you won Austria's friendship was by showing him your talent on the piano. So, you beamed at this music that you where sure he had written. "Oh, it's wonderful!" Then he leaves to go play the piano more.

Next was Japan's present, from himself and Kimberly. You are excited, that's for sure, and the box was so long it was difficult to hold and open at the same time. Inside, was a shiny sword, that was thin and long, and INCREDIBLY sharp looking. "Wow…" You gaze in awe at the weapon. "T-Thank you!"

You carefully set down the katana and turned to the final present, wrapped in paper that bore the American flag. You eagerly rip into the paper, shreds of it flying in all directions. Soon you reached the inside, to find something simple, yet packed with meaning.

England scoffed. "A pin?"

It was a pink broach with the Superman 'S' on it. You grinned and immediately stuck it to  
your shirt. "America…"

He grinned. "You like it?"

You give him a huge hug. "It is so perfect." From behind you, he sticks out his tongue to England, who gasps and then begins to give him the finger when you turn back around.

Austria raised an eyebrow. "What is so special about a broach?"

You smile. "Because, I'm his sidekick!"

You begin to jump down, "Let's eat some cake!"

Italy pointed to a card on the table you had not seen. "Wait, what about that one?"

"Hm?" You turn and snatch up the small slip of paper, folded in half. Without letting anyone else read it you scan the words.

Written in blue pen was a simple sentence:  
Meet me at the Grove at 9:00

Your eyes widen, and then you blush. You have no idea who gave you the letter, but you give a hopeful glance to America. He is smiling at you. The Grove is an extremely expensive restaurant in the middle of town. You should wear something nice.

Another slow hour of your party passed full of chatting, piano playing, and you thanking your guests.

As they left, you took a shower and got dressed in your nicest dress. Because it was chilly outside, the dress was black with no back, but very long sleeves. It wasn't short, but not below your knees either. You knew you should wear the new high heeled black boots Kimberly bought you, and remove the pistol and scarf. You then snap the pin America gave you onto your left chest side and put Ukraine's scarf around your neck, covering Sealand's pearls.

It took you twenty minutes to drive there, and you parked down the street with ten minutes to spare. As you step out of the car a cold wind blows past you and you shiver, and then walk down the sidewalk to the Grove entrance. A group of construction workers whistled as you passed and you tried your best to ignore them.

Just as you passed the alleyway just next to the Grove's entrance someone called out.

"Over here!"

You whip around and blink, certain it must be America. So, you put on a winning smile and walk into the dark alley. The shadows engulf you immediately but you pay them no mind.  
Inside the alley it was dark and spooky. You squint your eyes to try and see in the dark, but you must wait until your eyes adjust. "H…Hello?"

"This way!" Deeper in the alley you hear the sound.

Willingly, you walk farther in the alley, where no-one could see you from the street.

As you eyes adjust to the pitch blackness, you realize no-one is back there…

Oh, shi-

Someone runs up from behind you with a rope and you cry out, the rough material wrapping round your wrists.

Well, if you've fallen into a trap, you sure as hell are not going down without a fight.

Time for ten years of boxing, karate, and kick boxing to pay off.

You kick hard off of the pavement, doing a sort of flip and managing to push your attacker underneath yourself. Then, you land square on his back with your five inch heels. He cries out and you huff. "Now, you have five seconds to explain yourself-"

Another person, a blonde man you think in the little vision you have, has snuck around in the shadows and had gotten a handkerchief around your mouth. You cannot speak, so instead roar like some kind of enraged animal. As the person drags you off of the other boy and you get into a standing position, you yank hard with your teeth on the fabric and rip it from his hands. Then, you whip around and try to poke him in the eye. However, he is wearing glasses. SO, instead, you punch him right in the gut. He doubles over in pain.

Backing up from the two writhing opponents, you hear another one approaching. Whipping around he didn't even get the chance to put the potatoe sack in his hands over your head before you simply punched him in the face. You weren't sure where you punched him, but he fell backwards out cold anyways.

"Ha! You think you can use my own heart strings against me, you fools?" You strut victoriously to the boy who first attacked you, and grab his rather long brown hair. You wished you could see him better, but ask anyways. "So, who sent you?"

You didn't really get the chance to hear his answer. Instead, something hard and solid hit your back, and when you craned your neck to howl in pain, the same object hit you in the head.

You where then kicked sideways off of the boy on the ground. Closing your eyes in sheer agony, a voice came from above you. "You are useless."

The sound of two people standing was next. "W-W-We're sorry, S-S-Sir!"

"Why is little Latvia on the ground?"

"S-S-She punched him, S-S-Sir!"

Then, you can't hold on anymore and the whole world turns black.


	6. Chapter 6

When your eyes opened, the first thing you noticed was the bitter cold that was lashing and biting at your bare flesh. Little beads of pain induced by icy wind lacerated your arms and legs and face.

The second thing you noticed was you where somewhere soft. Like sandpaper, your eyes peeled open and you inspect you surrounding with a pain filled, foggy mind.

A bedroom; Yes, that's where you where. It was full of plush furniture, and the bed that you seemed to be laying on could be nothing other than stuffed with feathers. Light streamed in from a huge window, but to your own distaste you saw that the widow had been locked shut with a padlock.

You tried to get into a sitting position, but your head began to throb mercilessly and you immediately went back down on the soft pillow. However, determined, you slowly eased yourself up once more and then stepped off of the bed onto a plush red carpet. You wriggled your toes in the fabric, feeling at ease for a moment before you realized.

You had been kidnapped.

This made you urgent, and you stood firmly out of the bed. Looking down at yourself, you found that your dress was gone, and had been replaced with a long white nightgown made of some kind of silk. The beautiful dress flowed down to the carpet, and as you stepped across the floor it billowed around your ankles.

For a kidnapper, the person had some hospitality.

With persistent steps, you reach the doorknob and try and turn it, however, it is locked from the outside.

Damn it.

All you need to do is find a way out- maybe break the window? No, you are positive there is security outside the window.

You had just begun to find your way to the window to peek out when the door behind you opened. You gasp and dart under the bed.

A boy with shoulder length brown hair is carrying a tray of food. He looks at the bed with emerald eyes, sees that you are not there, pales, and then looks around frantically for any sign where you had gone.

He nearly dropped the tray in panic, but then set it down with a clank and began to search for you. As he walks into the closet with his back turned, you spring out from under the bed and with cat-like agility dart out the door into the hallway.

The house is amazing on the inside, with marble floors and pillars. You are sure it is a mansion of some kind, meaning your kidnapper must be wealthy. Maybe he payed a pretty penny to have you here.

Without really thinking you began to sprint down the hallway. Like a wave of mist, your dress followed you as you darted in-between statues and such. On your way down a hall, you brush past the man with glasses from the hallway.

With arched brows the man turned. As he realized who you where, he gaped and dropped what he was doing, immediately beginning to chase you. Surely, he was not the owner. The boy from before and him must be servants, you decided.

In a wild attempt to lose the man, you take a sharp turn blindly. This leads you to a staircase where you try and skip several steps at a time. Your feet got tangled several times in the silken dress you wore, giving the glasses wearing man and the boy with brown hair time to catch up. The brown haired boy was extremely fast, and managed to grab you by the wrist.

You turn to him with wild eyes, the whites showing around your irises. He cringed, but refused to let go. By now the man with glasses had caught up, and had your other wrist. Together, they managed to get your arms in a restricted way behind your back and the blonde man lifted you into the air slightly.

You kicked wildly, screaming, "Let me go! What do you WANT? LET. ME. GOOO!" The screams made the window frames shake, and you had a feeling they were trying to shush you so that their boss would not hear.

"You JERK! You JERKYOUJERKYOUJERK!" By now you are trying desperately to kick the boy with brown hair.

"P-P-Please, Miss! Calm down, please! Before he hears you!"

Something about his voice makes you go completely still.

His voice… it's… familiar. Where had you heard that voice?

They both seem alarmed by your lack of will to get away, and their grips tighten, expecting some kind of secret attack.

"You… I know you… from… from somewhere…"

This seemed to catch him off guard. "I don't recall seeing you..."

It hit you suddenly, and you couldn't help but smile. "You! You where at Mister America's house, not two weeks ago! Your name… it's…"

The boy looked around frantically. "Please, don't tell anyone I've been there-"

"-Lithuania! Your name is Lithuania!"

He was about to smile at you, but then you once again remembered he had kidnapped you and tried to kick him again. He jumped back, frowned, and then joined in with the other man to drag you back into your room. You dug your bare heels into the carpet, and then felt tears swell in your eyes as the carpet gave you carpet burn.

The blonde man realized this, and tried desperately to get you to stop. "If he thinks we damaged you-"

"I'm not a freaking package!"

Finally, you where back in your room. The two pinned you down then roped one of your wrists to the bed, and then one of your ankles to the other post, so that you could still move around but could not leave the bed or take a very good swing at them. Then, the blonde man left and Lithuania was forced to give you your breakfast.

As Lithuania approached you with a tray of eggs, bacon, and orange juice you glared him down. "I. Hate. You."

He sighed and put the tray on your lap. "Come on, it isn't that bad… at least you aren't a servant."

"I'm going to throw myself out of the window first chance I get. You know that, right?"

"Miss, I think you are being slightly irrational…" Lithuania brought you a fork.

"Says the boy who kidnapped me."

There was silence after that, but a sharp pain tore in your side for a moment, just enough to make you look down. Where the white nightgown had touched your ribs, there was now a ruby red stain growing. "W-W-What-?!"

Lithuania jumped. "Miss, we are so terribly sorry! That wound is actually Latvia's fault!"

Pain tore into your side again, and tears sprung into your eyes. "W-Who?"

"He d-dropped you when we were trying to lift you inside. All of that running must have re-opened the wound…"

Doubling over in pain, you felt the warm liquid now dripping down your side. "I-It hurts!"

It was then that the door flew open and Lithuania squeaked, jumping aside. Cold air rushed into the room and a shadow blocked the sun coming from the door.

Your eyes, now spilling freely with tears, lifted to see the tall, lean figure of Russia standing at the door, smiling pleasantly down at you.

He soon took notice to the wounds and frowned, turning to Lithuania, who as shrinking against the wall.

The smell of blood is making you dizzy, and you lay back against to pillow to try to stop it. "It hurts…" With great dismay, you realize your voice is a pathetic whimper.

Then, the last thing you saw being the dark mass that was Russia leaning over the bed to look at you, you black out for the second time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, da?" Something soft brushed your cheekbone, and your eyes flutter open.

Your vision slightly fuzzy, you can make out the shape of a massive person, then on the other side of your bed a smaller one that must be Lithuania.

Lithuania was shaking, "M-M-Mister Russia, she ran off while I was not looking! We chased her, w-w-we tried-"

Your eyes close for a brief moment, and in that moment you hear a crash then Lithuania yelp, and run from the room.

When your eyes open again you can't see Lithuania, but your vision has cleared slightly. Now, you can make out the eyes that are fixed on you from above.

Immediately, you shriek. "Y-Y-You!"

Russia giggled, and pointed to himself. "Me?"

Your hand goes up to push his face away from you, but you find that you are weak and your arm just falls back down. Russia giggles at this.

You take in your surroundings, and then gasp. "My stomach!"

Russia pushed you gently back into the pillows. "You can calm down, da? That running simply re-opened a wound you had. Latvia fixed it."

You scowled, teeth gritted at him. "Why was I wounded that badly anyways?"

Anger passed over Russia's face, and you squirmed slightly. "Because, the three of them don't even know how to carry dead weight right."

You cringe, and then finally ask the question you know you needed to. "Why? Why did you do this?"

Russia giggled loudly, as if he was having the most fun in the world. "This way, you can be one, da?"

"What?!"

"You are rude when you have your own free will in decisions. I like it better this way." Russia held out a hand to help prop you up.

Refusing to take it, you narrow your eyes. "America WILL find out, you know."

Russia shrugged. "Probably not."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He's not very smart, da? Also, no-one has any idea you got that letter, and only the Kimberly girl knows I ever even spoke with you. If needed, I can silence her."  
"B-Bastard!" You gasp, frantically trying to sit up by yourself, to run, to escape.

Russia sighed, frowning slightly. "Either way, it's not like you exactly have a choice. My whole home is set with brand new security forces, just for you."

"How sweet." You hiss sarcastically, teeth barred.

"The glass windows have all been replaced with plexi-glass so no-one can get in-"

"So I can't get out-" You interrupt.

"-and I have the key to the doors so that no-one can just walk in-"

Again, you interrupt. "So that I can't just walk out."

"-and if you get any help from my friends-"

"Servants!"

"-I'll kill them. Okay?" Russia smiled at you happily, but you found the notion sadistic.

There is silence, and finally, slowly, you whisper in a voice the wind nearly swept away. "…Okay…"

Russia seemed delighted by this. "Perfect! Dinner is soon; one of the servants will come to retrieve you."

He does not offer this time, before propping you up by himself. You growl in protest, an animalistic sound. Russia raises his brows, "Are you hurt? Estonia bandaged you again, and medicated you thouroughly, da?"

You push him away, (Or more, he let you because you had no real strength at the moment), and close your eyes. "N-No… I'm not."

Again, Russia smiled. "Well, that is good." Standing, he strode to the doorway and stopped there, looking back. "If you need anything, just call out. I am sure someone will hear."

"Eventually someone will find out. T-They wouldn't… forget about me…" You uncertainly looked away.

Russia tilted his head, halfway out the door. "Well, we will see, da?" Then he was out the door, gone. You noticed he didn't bother to shut it; cocky bastard.

For a few minutes, you lie there, frozen in place by the news you just received. Then, like the professional organizer you are you begin to put together the events that just happened to you. Russia has kidnapped you, with the help of the Baltics, for reasons he did not exactly say, but mentioned you where rude when you had your own free decsisions and that you must become one. He was not being completely hostile, kind even in a way. Why did he invite you to dinner? Surely, he must be waiting to torture you there and get answers about Mister America.

Maybe…

Finally, you began to move and slipped out of the bed, before moving to the door and locking it. On the dresser, you observed, where two long dresses appropriate for a high scale nation party. One was more a dress coat than anything else, made of thick fabric much like that of his coat, but this one trailed down the whole way to the floor. It's double breasted buttons where indeed cute, but you looked at the other dress anyways.

This one was absolutely ravishing, far beyond anything you could ever afford, even with your well paying job! The dress was long, and made of some kind of silky black material. However, in the light the dress changed to hues of orange and gold and red. It reminded you of a burning coal of a fire; warm, full of light.

Warm. You remember from years ago Russia's words.

'It is very cold in my home, so it is nice to be warm for once, da?'

Deciding on the ember dress, you slip it on and then inspect yourself in the mirrors. It is beautiful, the way it glimmered and almost seemed to spark every time sunlight hit you. Then, you pull your hair back into a bun. Best to look professional, and if he is going to keep you here you need to find a way out, without showing him he can have any affection from you. He can make you dress in fancy clothing, and lavish you, but you will not succumb to anything he wants.

In truth, you would rather die than give him any information on America.

You blink into the mirror, then frown in distaste to see that you're make-up has been significantly smeared and you look like you have been crying tears of tar.

Suddenly, a hand touched your shoulder.

Shrieking, you spin around and hold out your hands, ready to strike the attackers pressure point.

You're eyes meet a pair of green ones, wide and frightened. "I-I'm sorry! I came to- uhh-" Lithuania was shaking, hands held out in front of himself. "Please don't hit me again!"

You relax, sighing. "S-Sorry, Lithuania. You're a friend of Mister America's, and thus a friend of mine."

Lithuania frowned, waving his hands frantically. "No, don't call him that! You must only refer to Mister Russia as a Mister! Don't make him angry—you look like a nice girl, and that makes it worse!"

You roll your eyes. "Mister America is my boss, not Russia."

"You're still doing it!"

Gently, you put a hand on Lithuania's shoulder. "Look, I will not stop, no matter the conesquences. Okay?"

Lithuania slowly, grudgingly, accepted this. "Fine…"

"So, what are you here for?"  
"Oh." Lithuania nodded, pulling out a box from the ground you had not realized he had set down. "Here, I was instructed to help you with this."

As he opens the latch on the box with a click, you see a lot of very expensive, very NICE makeup. "Uhm… what?" Completely baffled, you tried to process this in your disoriented state.

Lithuania sighed, "He wants you to look nice."

Once again, your eyes roll. "Hmph. I don't care. Besides…" Your hands are still shaking badly from weakness, and you realize hunger scratching at your insides. "With my shakiness, how am I going to do my make-up?"

Lithuania smiled sweetly, and suddenly you felt guilty for hurting him. "I can do it."

You, despite yourself, giggle. "What? You?"

Lithuania sighed miserably, "Poland taught me, a long time ago, how to do make-up. It's kind of like painting if you think about it."

Gingerly, you sit in a chair he pulls out from the desk and pats, eyebrows arched. "I didn't know you where Poland's ally at one point."

Lithuania, while pulling out make-up remover, spoke from behind your ear kindly. This made you calm, a kind voice that seemed completely honest and familiar. "Yes, I was; Right before I was Mister Russia's."

"Is Poland nice?" You question innocently, thinking that if Russia is going to slaughter you within a matter of hours it couldn't harm to pry a little.

Lithuania's hands where now holding a cotton swab, and he gently stroked the previous make-up off of your face. "Yes, I do think he means well."

You ponder what this means. Does he not come off like he means to be nice?

"Oh…" You inspect your now clean face in the mirror. "'I'm guessing you don't have any tips for what I'm about to face?"

Lithuania jumped. "What do you mean? Dinner?"

"Please, cut the lies. What kind of torture? Humiliation? Pain? What?"

Lithuania seemed completely, and utterly confused. "I-I don't know what you are talking about…"

Huffing angrily, you just snap at him, "Fine then, I'll find out by myself." Then change the subject. "You really are good at this make-up stuff, you know."

He was by now applying concealer to your skin, making it a lovely ivory shade. After he was done with that, he brushed on tones of rich colors, until you looked like utterly stunning. "I know." He finally muttered. "Now, off you go. Dinner is done cooking."

Nodding sullenly, you stand. Lithuania begins to lead you through the halls, but suddenly you hug him. He jumps, and then begins to shiver. "I-If he sees this, he will not take it as a token of thanks!"

"Whoops." Then you square your shoulders, suck in a deep breath, and begin to go down the stairs into the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow…" Breathlessly, you gaze in awe at what lies before you.

"You like it, da?" Russia smiled sweetly from his chair, at the end of the long table. The dining room was composed of white marble flooring, and white pillars, with a domed ceiling with a painting that made it look like snow was falling just above you. On the deep red, mahogany table was a feast appropriate for at least five America's.

Sitting at the end of the table opposite to him, you do not notice his eyes sweeping over your dress and face warmly. Silently, you inhale deeply as the scent of roasted beef, turkey, and salads waft into your nose.

"It looks like you like it."

Slowly, you look up at Russia then quickly back down, not uttering a word.

"No need to be shy, da?"

This makes you feel strange. What did he say?

'No need to be shy…'

He sounded kind.

You aren't sure whether to trust it.

So, you simply nodded stiffly and glared at the food, resisting it with every fiber of your being. "Good evening, Russia."

Russia was silent for a moment, before inquiring smoothly, "Mister Russia, da?"

You did not respond, and simply sigh, "What's the catch?"

Russia looked up, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me. What is the catch? I am no fool, Ivan; DO NOT treat me like one."

His eyebrows arched, and you could see irritation flash deep within his violet eyes. "If America treated you to dinner, you would gladly dig in."

The accusation brings you back some. "What do you know?" You puff out your cheeks and cross your arms, childishly.

Russia lets out a light, cheery giggle. "Ah, you are so cute when you throw a temper tantrum."

A deep blush spreads across your face, mixed with both anger and exasperation and flattery. "I-I-I-"

"As I said no need to be shy. Dig in, da?"

To hide your face, you instantly rip off a huge turkey leg and sink your teeth into it. Then, gasping, you remember your manners and sit up straight, wiping your face clean and putting the cloth in your lap. Another blush of embarrassment crept in on you.

Russia, in response, giggled once more.

Angrily, you stuff your face with more turkey to shut yourself up.

"Latvia?" Russia calls to someone behind you, and out of the shadows scuttle a small, cute blonde boy with a bruised jaw.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir?"

"Would you mind pouring her a drink?" Russia gestured toward you with his gloved hand politely.

Latvia scrambled over, and you asked loudly without really thinking. "What happened to your face?" Raising a hand to touch the bruise carefully, Latvia yelped and leapt back from your hand. "What?"

Russia chuckled from his side of the table. "You made that bruise, da? When you fought him. He is a coward, so he is afraid of you naturally. Right, Latvia?"

The small boy turned red in embarrassment and defeat, muttering "Y-Yes… Russia…"

You felt badly for the boy who could not argue and then let it go, hanging your head with a sudden lack of appetite. "I'm not thirsty, thank you."

Latvia jumped, as if not sure how to react to this answer. "S-Surely you must be thirsty, at least a little?"

You just smiled kindly. "No, really. I do appreciate your effort however."

You realize he must be taken back by your kindness; how long had he been starved of this emotion? "W-Wow! Okay! B-But if you want anything…"

You nod as he scrambles back away, and then turn back to a rather perplexed looking Russia. "Why are you looking at me funny?" You growl rather harshly, eyes narrowing.

There was a long silence, and your sharp words hung in the air.

Slowly, Russia pushed his chair out from the table. It made an awful screeching sound of protest against the tile, and then stopped as he stood full height.

Your breath caught and hitched deep within your throat as he quietly began to walk around to the table to you. Lithuania, in a voice so quiet you could barely hear, was telling Latvia that he had gotten me killed within a day.

I gulped.

Finally, Russia slowly stepped around the table and stalked around your chair where you dare not move until he was directly behind the chair. It was so quiet in the dining area that every footstep he took echoed off of the walls, every gulp the Baltics made rattled around the air.

His hands slowly, ever so slowly, touched your shoulders and you felt him bending down right next to your ear. His breath, which smelled sweet, mingled into the air. "Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia? You may go now."

The three of them are looking directly at you, but then they file out with an aura of dread surrounding them.

Yep, you're so totally dead.

Russia, lips still brushing your ear, giggles. "You didn't have to treat Latvia like that, you know."

You remain silent, swallowing hard.

"He is, after all, a servant."

This makes you angry, but you refuse to move in fear that the moment you do he will lash out.

"You are my guest-"

You scowl. He should shut up.

"-so you can treat him as he really is-"

Shut up...

"-you know-"

Suddenly you kick on the floor, pushing your chair out so that it slammed into Russia's legs and knees. A wine glass on the table tipped over and deep red juice spilt all over the floor, splattering on his coat and giving him the illusion of being splattered with blood.

He yelped in surprise pain, but you are already on your feet. Fist balled tightly in sheer frustration, you find that you are screaming. "He is a PERSON! A BEING with FEELINGS and a PERSONALITY! WITH A HEART!"

Even though you are shaking with anger, Russia sits in shock on the ground, the chair having knocked him backwards. His hair covered his face, and suddenly you realized what you had just done.

You needed to run.

You turn on heel quickly, but run into something very solid. Looking up, you see Russia's face staring down at you.

"What?!" You look back where he had just been on the floor, but now he was just in front of you. "How did you-"

Russia's hand caught your wrist as you raised it, and no matter how hard you tried he was so strong it would not budge. His eyes still hidden, his face was dead panned as it gazed down at you.

You realize you have no choice but to beg. "Look, I-"

"Aha, time to go back to your room, da? Until you can lose that temper." His light and truly amused tone made you blink. Without warning, Russia gently scooped you up and swung you over his shoulder. Gasping, you growled and thrashed against his arms, pounding your fists against his back.

"Let me go! Hey, this is NOT funny!"

"I am laughing, da?" Russia giggled. "Ufu~ you really are cute, the way you think of everything so purely. You are pure, like the snow, da?" He continued as you now resorted to screaming as he spoke. "I will like having you here, you are funny. Someone will bring you your dinner, and I will visit later when I am done working."

As you continued to struggle, he entered your room and laughed more. It was a teasing laugh, and pissed you the hell off. Then, he gently set you on your lavish bed and swept from the room, leaving the door open.

Just before he left, he looked down at his jacket and added "Try not to make a mess, and also try to be quiet, da? I will be making phone calls."

Then he left you like some scorned child to scream "Well, the turkey tasted stupid anyways!"

His only response was distant giggles from down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

"You are so air headed sometimes!" Lithuania sank down against the kitchen wall, feeling depressed.

Latvia, who was shaking so profusely that his teeth chattered, kept trying to look into the dining room from a crack in the door, but it was no use. "A-After all of that t-trouble Mister Russia spent getting t-the girl here, h-he wouldn't just-"

Estonia watched with wide eyes. "Yes, he would!"

Lithuania couldn't quite place it, but he knew that Latvia and himself felt as if they had suffered some kind of huge loss. Even if they had not really known the girl well, she was a generally GOOD person. The only time they saw those anymore was when they were allowed to leave this damned house. Belarus coming by was perfectly fine with Lithuania (She scared the others witless), but Ukraine was so strange…

The brown haired Baltic looked over with terrified eyes, on the verge of tears even. "H-He must have… have…" he searched for a word that would not send Latvia into immediate tears. "…offed her. What else would he do? I swear, after we left I heard her chair slide out from the table. Fast."

The three where imagining the same thing;

Russia asked them to leave, and as they rushed away he turned to the girl slowly. Then, he slowly walked to her side of the table where she was looking at him with curious eyes. Then, without warning he grabbed the back of her chair and hurled it across the room. She flew out of it, sprawled on the floor and confused.

"What are you-"She began, but it was too late. He had out his faucet pipe and raised it just above his own head, before it hit her side. There was a sickening crunch, and she tried to scream but he brought it down again-

"It looks like you are all trying to remember something, da?" Russia's voice pulled them out of their nightmarish day dreams. The three Baltics gasped and whipped around, seeing a completely innocent looking Russia standing there.

Red stains splattered his coat.

Because the other two were completely speechless, Estonia asked, "Y-Y-You need something, M-Master Russia?"

"Yes, I do. You three can clean the dining room, da? Oh, then go up to the girls room and take care of things that need to be tended to there too." Without their answer he turned and swept out of the room.

As soon as Russia left, it was like a spell had been lifted from Lithuania and Latvia, and they could move once more.

Latvia, in a voice that was barely a whisper, trembled "D-Did you see his coat?"

Lithuania nodded, but he seemed to have stopped shaking and was now headed to the door. "Come on now-"He looked pale, eyes dull and downcast. "Nothing we can't handle. Right?"

Silently, the other two followed him and where met with a red splattered dining room, with a chair strewn across the ground. There was a particularly large puddle in the middle of the floor. Trying to push away what he was sure it was, Lithuania wondered if maybe it would stain the white marble.

Latvia trembled. "I-I thought her body w-would be here…"

Estonia inquired quietly, "He said things needed to be cleaned in the bedroom as well."

Lithuania saw what a wreck Latvia was in, and knew the boy was in no shape to see the girl's body, which was probably horribly disfigured after so many whacks with a pipe. Reluctantly, he turned to the most stable of the three, Estonia. "Stay here with Latvia and help him, okay? I-I-I-"He really didn't want to complete the sentence. "I-I-I can get the rest of her…"

As Lithuania went up the stairs, he slowed. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want to.

He had no choice.

So, as the door to the girl's room approached it seemed to loom over him. Eyes closed, he slowly grasped the door knob and twisted it, before pushing the door open.

What if he dismembered her? His mind screeched. What if he has her scattered around so you have to find her? What if-

"Hey, Lithuania."

His eyes snapped open to see the girl, fully alive, skin glowing, as her fingers ran across a sunflower. They gently touched each petal, and then ran along the stem until the water in the vase stopped her.

"You-"Lithuania stammered, and she raised a brow. "You're okay!"

She smiled, head tilted. "Well, yeah I'm okay? Shouldn't I be?"

He wanted to hug her, but did not. "Russia- We thought- Then you- The red stains- His coat-"

Even though he had only spoken in a jumble, she seemed to understand. "Oh! I kicked out my chair against him, and in the process knocked over a pitcher of wine. If anything, the jerk laughed at me a lot and made me feel childish."

"He… laughed at you? After you hurt him?"

She looked up, eyebrows pulled together. "Why?"

"He…" Lithuania was not sure what to say. "He must care… a lot…"

"What do you mean? He laughed, not grew wings and fly."

"W-Well, I remember once I accidentally dropped a plate and it shattered on the counter, and then he cut his hand on it. He was so angry he locked me outside for days straight without water or anything." Lithuania was thinking deeply. "I was sure he brought you here because he wanted America information, but now…"

"Lithuania, don't hurt yourself thinking too hard." He could tell he must have offended her in some way. "Russia said that because I didn't eat, you would bring me dinner… could you maybe?" Her tone by now was pleading, and Lithuania happily obliged, just glad she was not dead and he had not helped her killer capture her.

**_((For those of you wondering why I have hanged the title of the story, it's because it's the title to the original copy, on my deviantart. I'm hoping that by naming them the same thing, it will prevent my hard work from being deleted. It's funny, but I started this fanfic in about 2011. I've noticed that the farther you go on into the story, the more elaborate and well written it becomes. And I think that this story is a big part of my growth as a writer. So, there you are. To those of you sticking with me, I appreciate you- thank you so much.))_**


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Russia's hands swept gracefully across paper as he titled the list of things he needed to do. He always kept this list in his pocket, even if he never did anything on it. Especially now, with his new friend at his home, he knew that a list to remember was crucial.

The shrill wringing of the phone made him look up curiously, and his head tilted slightly. Picking up the phone he spoke with his usual voice, "You have reached Mother Russia, da?"

America yelped into the phone so loudly that Russia cringed. "Yo, Commy! There's a world meeting tomorrow, okay man? Good, I'm glad you're in! It's really important!" Then, without even letting Russia say a word, he hung up.

Russia sat staring at the receiver for a moment, before giggled loudly. "He is really calling a world meeting over her? Humph, then I will be there, da? And he will not know a thing."

Turning to his list, he picked up the pen once more and scrawled on the paper, 'Go to meeting tomorrow.'

Then, Russia took to looking out of the window to waste time. Maybe the Baltics had already cleaned the wine; maybe he should check…

A thin layer of ice had formed on his glass window, and he could hear howling wind from outside beating on it. Beyond the ice was an endless blanket of snow that covered everything.

It was so cold here…

He immediately thought of her, whom was so warm and opinionative. Of course, she bickered too much. He should fix that. He absently added to his list, 'Break friends will'.

The shrill ringing of the phone once again made him look up, thought process disturbed. Sighing, he picked it up and began his greeting. "You have reached Mother Russia, d-"

A blubbery voice cut him off, and he immediately recognized the caller through her sobs. "Oh, it's AWFUL."

Russia, alarmed, straightened slightly in his chair. "Big Sister Ukraine? Something is wrong?"

She was wailing, "Oh, she's gone, Russia! GONE! I m-missed her birthday! It Is because of me she was captured! I know it!"

Confused, he tried to calm down his big sister. "Who, Ukraine?"

"America-san's assistant! She was gone a few days ago when they checked her house! E-Everyone is so w-w-worried." The worlds spluttered from the receiver in a jumbled mess.

"I am sure she is fine, Ukraine-"Russia began to assure, but she interrupted again.

"I am going to stay at your house, okay? I'm very scared; if her capturer is near, I want to be with Russia-kun." She blubbered again, but Russia's eyes widened in alarm.  
"W-Well, Sister, we are about to wax all of the floors and-"

Ukraine suddenly seemed very happy. "I can help! It could be just like the old days, when we all lived together!"

Scratching his head, he knew he could not let anyone into the house or they might see his new friend. "Sister-"

"I'll be over tomorrow! I'm not very important at meetings, so I can go then, okay?"

"Sister!" Russia yelped, but she had already hung up.

That left Ivan staring at the phone with wide eyes, and thinking heavily on how this was going to work.

He had to make sure that the two girls where separate; but that would not be fair to his new friend to keep her locked up all day… What choice did he have?

Turning, he slowly added to his list 'Keep her away from Ukraine. Keep her safe.'

"Ah! I can just keep her occupied, then she won't mind, da? Maybe I can even ask Ukraine to do errands for me." Pleased with himself, Russia tore his list out of the note pad and then folded it neatly with his gloved fingers. After that, he put it in his pocket.

Now, off to find the Baltics. As he stepped into the hallway and went down the stairs, he noticed Latvia and Estonia pouring over a puddle of red in the dining room. "Ah, you almost done?"

They looked up, eyes huge just as a brown haired Lithuania came barreling down the stairs. "Guys, she's ali-"He broke off, frozen in place to see that Russia stood there with the others. "She… she's alive with hunger!" He covered for himself, and Russia smiled, accepting this.

"You are getting her food, da?"

Lithuania nodded hastily, "Yes, she said she was starving." and then scrambled off into the kitchen, relieved.

Then, Russia turned to the other two Baltics, who looked extremely confused. "Estonia, does wine come out of clothes easily?"

Latvia gasped, "Wine?"

Nodding, Russia raised his brows. "Yes, wine. What else would it be? Blood?" He giggled at the thought of this, as if it were crazy.

Estonia smiled, relaxed now to the point of speaking. "O-Oh, yes, if treated quickly enough, w-wine does come out of clothing."

"Then you will wash my coat, da?" He shrugged off the heavy coat, setting it on the chair. Beneath the coat he wore a black sweater that fit him just right. "Do get it done quickly, Ukraine is coming tomorrow."

The two Baltics jumped, and Latvia squeaked, "U-Ukraine? B-But the girl-"

Estonia interjected, shivering. "If Ukraine finds out there is no way she can keep her mouth shut from America-"

"Are you saying that my Sister, your past Ally, is a traitor?" Russia's eyes where wide, and full of sudden anger.

At the same time, the other two exploded into "N-N-No s-sir!"

Russia was eerily calm as he smiled. "Good, then find her a room as far away from our 'guests'. If Ukraine sees' her, I will hold you all accountable."

Lithuania had walked in with a huge plate just in time to hear about Ukraine. "Y-Yes Sir, or course M-Mister Russia, Sir!"

"Good. Also, Estonia. Take the car, and Lithuania and Latvia to the market. I want a canvas and an easel with paint, da? Also, some new sunflowers. I believe the ones in her room are wilting. Maybe even a puzzle if you find one; or a good book she may like. I do not want her to be bored while Ukraine is here." Russia was already heading back up to his office. "Tomorrow is a busy day~"

The Baltics where exchanging 'This is bad!' glances, when Russia added something that made them all shrink a little.

"Do not ruin it."


End file.
